High-speed driving of a liquid crystal display device is in demand. In particular, a liquid crystal display device configured to be driven by a color-field sequential system requires a driving speed several times as high as the driving speed of a liquid crystal display device configured to be driven by a common driving system. The color-field sequential system denotes a driving system for controlling a liquid crystal panel to sequentially display subframes in synchronism with a lighting timing of backlights. The subframes correspond to the respective three primary colors. The backlights correspond to the respective three primary colors.
In the liquid crystal display device, all pixels have to be charged sufficiently in order to prevent degradation of image quality.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for sufficiently charging all pixels in a high-speed-drive liquid crystal display device. In a liquid crystal driving method according to PTL 1, a horizontal scanning period corresponding to the positive polarity in which charging is difficult (sufficient charging requires time) is increased, and a horizontal scanning period corresponding to the negative polarity is reduced. Here, the sum of one horizontal scanning period corresponding to the positive polarity and one horizontal scanning period corresponding to the negative polarity equals two horizontal scanning periods in a common driving system. This enables all pixels to be sufficiently charged while a decrease in driving speed of the liquid crystal display device is suppressed.